Undisclosed
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: Ocultos, en la oscuridad del bosque conocieron juntos el placer - Yo quiero Yuuki-kun...  Megumi x Natsuno


**_Aquí mi primer fic de esta serie, que me encanta._**

**_Vampirismo al ataque! :D !_**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen sino que son de Fuyumi Ono._**

**_Advertencia: Clasificación M por seguridad, si eres menor de edad lee bajo tu propio riesgo_**

* * *

**_U _**_n d i s c l o s e d_

* * *

- Es su primera noche y pareciera que el viento no quiere ceder por _él… _- susurró compungida la joven shiki observando la luna en todo su esplendor - quizás por ahora sea mejor que no me vea…

Comenzó a correr dejando que sus cabellos rosa fueran agitados por la persistente brisa nocturna.

Megumi estaba ansiosa ¡quería verlo ya!, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones, Natsuno podría tenerle aún cierto enfado. Después de todo ella mató a Tohru-chan, quién después lo mataría a él, o convertiría sonaba más… ¿lógico? ¡Que importaba! ¡El principio es el mismo! El daño se lo hizo igual.

- Estúpidos celos… - musitó cabizbaja.

Lo más sensato sería dejar que se encontrara con el resto de los vampiros y quizás esperar hasta la próxima noche para mostrarse ante él. Además había otro deseo que rondaba por su cabeza en estos momentos…

- Tengo sed…

La chica desapareció entre los páramos del pueblo para buscar a una nueva víctima, lejos de allí, no quería levantar más sospechas en ese estúpido lugar.

* * *

- Eso ha sido demasiado fácil…- dijo la peli rosa mientras se relamía los restos de sangre de sus labios - Je… debió habérseme ocurrido antes.

A nadie le parecería sospechoso un "inocente" accidente automovilístico en medio de la solitaria carretera. Lo mejor de todo es que ambos vehículos "impactados" traían a jóvenes conductores, sangre fresca. Y luego de hacer explotar los autos, con sus respectivos cadáveres secos, a nadie le parecería raro no encontrar una gota de sangre en ellos. Los huesos calcinados no dejan evidencia…

Se sentía satisfecha mientras caminaba por el bosque cercano, tanto que decidió entonar una suave melodía…

_- Quiero reconciliar la violencia de tu corazón; Quiero reconocer tu belleza no solo una máscara; Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado; Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón…_

- Shimizu…- su tentadora canción fue interrumpida por una voz deseosa pero a la vez familiar.

- Yuuki-kun – musitó sorprendida volteándose a todos lados en busca del chico de sus anhelos, hasta que sintió su presencia a sus espaldas, se giro temerosa, alejándose un poco en su acto.

- ¿Nerviosa Shimizu?- para ella la voz de Natsuno era como una sensual caricia que la hacía estremecerse con sumo placer.

Por un lado tenía miedo y por otro, bastante potente, estaba deseosa por ver su próximo movimiento.

- Veo que Tohru tenía razón, si estas evitándome…

- N-no… Yuuki-kun yo…- de repente sintió su espalda pegada al árbol y el cuerpo del chico demasiado cerca del suyo, ya que mientras su mano derecha se forjaba de su cadera, la otra le sostenía el rostro- Y-yo…

- ¿Qué ocurre Shimizu?... - los profundos ojos malva del chico analizaban cada mueca en su rostro- ¿No piensas seguir cantando?... – susurró muy cerca de sus labios mientras la mano que sostenía el rostro de la chica descendía por su cuello hasta tomar posesión de su pecho para apretarlo con ardor.

- Humm… Yuuki-kunnn…- gimió temerosa en su oído.

- Vamos…- dijo él mientras escondía su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la peli rosa, aun masajeando su seno sobre el corsé- Continua…

- Mmm… ¡ah!... _Co-compláceme; Muéstrame co-mo se hace; Con-confía en m-mi… tu eres el único… _¡mnn…! ¡Yuuki-kun!

- Shhh… ¿Te cuento un secreto Shimizu?…- él comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello, deleitándose con los pequeños espasmos que le otorgaba su cuerpo- Aun no he bebido sangre…

**_Fue demasiado tarde para despertarse…_**

**_El placer nublaba sus sentidos…._**

- ¡Aaaaah!- gritó ella al sentir los colmillos de Natsuno perforando su piel y gemir con desespero cuando lo sintió beber como un poseso de ella, sin abandonar su caricia en su pecho y estampándola más contra el árbol- ¡Mmmm!... ¡Yuuki-kunn...!

Al desespero se le unió del deseo ¡Quería sentirlo más!

_- Contacto, piel, libido…_

Por eso su femenil mano izquierda se perdió entre sus desordenados cabellos para acercarlo más a su cuello y la otra se coló por su chamarra y entre su camisa para tocar su espalda

_- La piel de Yuuki-kun… es fría, demo… siento mi palma arder al tocarlo. Estoy ardiendo, siento… ¡siento placer! No se compara al goce de cuando saboreo la sangre de mis victimas ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera se asemeja! ¡Esto es mucho más intenso… ¡Quiero que me posea!_

- Shimizu…- lo escucho llamarla en un gemido ronco y un certero choque de la pelvis del chico contra su vientre la hizo tomar el control de la situación.

_- Me desea… _- con ese solo pensamiento lo incito lentamente contra otro árbol mientras probaba su propia sangre de los finos labios del chico.

Ella le daba cortos besos, mientras él intentaba inútilmente adentrar su lengua en su cavidad, al ver que ella no quería cooperar la cogió de la cabeza para obligarla a recibirlo.

Pero no contaba con que ella se abrazara a él, mientras enredaba sus piernas firmemente en su cadera y mordía su cuello.

Su gemido se ahogó en su garganta, se negó a demostrarle que le excitaban las rápidas lamidas con las que tomaba su sangre, pero una fuerte palpitación lo recorrió al chocar su abultado sexo contra el de ella.

Al tocarse directamente contra el miembro de Natsuno, ella recién fue consciente de la latente humedad en sus bragas.

_- Kami-sama… esto es tan delicioso… - _se aparto de su cuello y tomó con sus manos el rostro del chico- Jejeje… Ahora estamos a mano Yuu-ki-kun…

Su beso se lleno de erotismo, degustando los restos de sangre en sus labios, rozando sus lenguas y jugueteando con las mismas fuera de sus bocas.

_- Hummm…. Que excitante es rozar mi lengua con la de Yuuki-kun…¡Ahm!... ¡Me está tocando! Esta acariciando mis muslos bajo mi falda…_

Natsuno se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar sentado a los pies del árbol con Megumi a horcajadas sobre él. Ella gimió

Detuvieron sus caricias y se separaron un poco, sus inútiles respiraciones eran agitadas, ella estaba sonrojada, él sudaba.

Se contemplaron en silencio hasta que Megumi decidió deslizar una de sus manos sobre la camisa del chico tocando su torso, bajando lentamente por su ombligo hasta llegar a su ingle para tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquel bulto producto del placer.

Su leve caricia lo hizo arquearse hacia adelante y sujetarla fuertemente de la cintura con ambas manos

- ¿Quieres…?

- Detente – dijo observándola serio, pero sus ojos eran opacados por el deseo…

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Yo también quiero Yuuki-kun… - dirigió su mano hacia su propia intimidad, se levanto levemente y corrió su braga, mientras que su otra mano la ocupaba como apoyo contra el árbol- hazlo, hazme tuya…

Natsuno hizo lo propio, desabrochó su pantalón, metió su mano en su bóxer para sostener su hinchado miembro. Con la otra mano la sujeto de la cadera para acomodarla sobre su erección y levanto su cadera para buscar su entrada.

- ¡Mnn!... m-más abajo Yuuki-kun…- cerró sus ojos extasiada por la fricción de su glande contra su clítoris, tanto que tuvo que apoyar su otra mano contra el árbol.

Él obedeció, colocó su pene contra el pequeño orificio y comenzó a ejercer presión. Su falo entró un poco apretado en su ser y comenzó a temblar de placer.

Sintió algo húmedo caer en su rostro y subió su mirada encontrándose con el rostro compungido de Megumi, no sabía si era por el placer o de dolor.

- ¡Uhm…! Sigue, onegai Yuuki-kun – ella trato de suavizar su expresión y bajo sobre su erección incomoda.

Natsuno observo la unión de sus sexos, percatándose que aun no había entrado ni la mitad de su falo y ella temblaba cada vez más, así que decidió apurar la situación besándola como distracción para enterrarse en ella.

- ¡Hjmmm!- su gimoteado murió en la boca del chico mientras rasguñaba desesperada el árbol.

- Re-lá-ja-te…- siseó al lamer el lóbulo de la chica a la vez que sus manos soltaban un poco su corsé para liberar sus pechos y así concentrar sus caricias en sus erectos pezones.

- ¡aaaah…! - gimió- _Es-está lamiendo mi pezón, s-se siente… tan bien…_- ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás-_… tan húmedo..._

Ella inicio un leve movimiento de caderas para retribuirle las caricias al chico, gimió al sentirse tan llena de él y más aun cuando Natsuno mordió su pezón para retener sus gemidos, todavía negándose a demostrarle cuan estimulado estaba.

**_Todo tiene un límite…_**

**_Hasta el orgullo…_**

Porque no es fácil controlar nuevos instintos, transformarte y apreciar como tus sentidos se agudizan. Obedecer a tu sed, al deseo, al cuerpo…

Natsuno Yuuki jamás pensó que Megumi Shimizu despertaría al hombre_, y a la nueva bestia,_ que habitaban en él. Porque jamás se había permitido sentir.

- Te encanta esto ¿cierto?- dijo malicia.

- ¡mmma!... Y-yo…

- Puedo palparlo aquí- susurró acariciándole su vientre bajo la falda- Está tenso, hinchado. Dime… ¿te sientes plena? ¿Quieres correrte ya?

- ¡N-no!- negó frenéticamente con su cabeza al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello- Quiero que ambos conozcamos el éxtasis, quiero saciar tus deseos, te quiero a ti…

- Yo también…- respondió él y luego le relamió la mejilla- Vuelve a apoyarte en el tronco…

La peli rosa desenvolvió sus brazos del chico y las posó en el árbol, apretando sus propios senos al pecho de él.

- Yuuki-kun… yo te quiero…

La tomó de la nuca y la besó con fogosidad. Dio la primera envestida, sacando todo su miembro y volviéndolo a meter con fuerza. Buscando un ritmo duro y constante, mientras el entorno se llenaba de gemidos y gruñidos.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Yuuki-kun no pares! ¡Onegai!

- Jmm…Shimizu…- su voz se tornaba cada vez más ronca y sus caricias más atrevidas, llegando incluso a masajear el trasero de la chica para ayudar a su movimiento.

- Y-yuuki-kunnn…mmm d-dime que puedo h-hacer para ¡ah! Aumentar tu placeeer…

- Mueve t-tus caderas en círculos…

- S-ssi…

- _Kami-sama, no se ha dilatado ni un poco desde que la penetré-_ pensó extasiado él- _quiero que nos corramos_

- ¡Ah…ah! ¡Yuuki-kun! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Mmmaah…ah…ah!

- ¡Shimizu!

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Yuuki-kuuuuun!

Lo sintió golpear un punto exacto en su interior y llegó al orgasmo. Segundos después el eyaculó en su interior provocando que ella se arqueara hacia atrás por la desconocida invasión.

Cuando la tensión de sus cuerpos los abandono Natsuno ciñó a la peli rosa a su pecho antes de que cayera y se quedaron así disfrutando de la sensación.

Después de unos minutos ella lo beso en la comisura de los labios y se levanto.

- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- Jejeje… tranquilo este será nuestro secreto, será mejor que te refugies, va a amanecer.

Natsuno la vio alejarse confundido pero ha la vez completamente complacido.

Sonrió levemente.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

**¿Que tal? bueno la idea es que siga creciedo este nuevo espacio de fanfiction, así que si eres fan de Shiki ayuda opinando o escribieno en la seccion :D**

**Y si por casualidad terminaste leyendo esto y no conocias la serie ¡VELA!...xD **

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**Nessie-chan Cullen.**


End file.
